


Puppies!

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, puppies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are puppies everywhere but only one seems to bond with Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies!

"Puppies, there are puppies everywhere!" Dorian thought to himself as he look around Skyhold's Library.

Puppies were one of the many weakness Dorian was ashamed of. He couldn't help himself around them with their cute beady eyes, soft plush pawns and that adorable hoping sound they made when you approached. Dorian turned his head slightly to find a puppy sitting in his chair panting while staring at him bright blue beady eyes. The sound that escaped Dorian's lips as he reached out to hug the animal was almost inhuman. He scoped the dog up into his arms holding it close. He gently scratched behind one of it's ears as he sat down; Dorian became so focused on the puppy that he didn't even notice Bull approaching him.

"Got a new friend there Kadan?"

Dorian jolted and looked up at Bull in horror. Dorian realized that he had been discovered and he knew that it was too late to hide it.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this!!!" 

Bull looked at Dorian, cocking one eyebrow as he released the puppy. Dorian stood, patting out the ruffles in his outfit before returning to his books. Bull grabbed Dorian by the hips pulling him close before wrapping his big, muscular arms around him. 

"Dorian...what's the sudden attitude change?"

Dorian let out a frustrated huff, struggling to free himself from Bulls grasp. "Let me go yo-"

"Dorian."

Dorian stopped, sighing in defeat. "Alright, alright I'll tell you. I consider or well I was taught liking puppies to be a weakness. Blame my father and mothers teachings for my views on that..."

Bull chuckled kissing Dorian on the side of the head. "Well, it's everyone's weakness big guy. Even hers."

"Hers?!"

Bull pointed at the puppy Dorian had set down. She was staring at him all beady eyed, panting as she scratched behind her ear with her foot. 

"W-what do you mean Bull?"

Bull smiled. "She has a weakness for the worlds biggest puppy."

Dorian stuttering trying to think of a response as his face turned a rose red. He crossed his arms huffing as the dog ran up to him, jumping up onto his knees. Dorian looked at her and bent down, once Bull had remove his arms from around him, picking her up in his arms again. 

"I'll name her Sparkle...after her sparkly eyes."

Bull laughed. "Couldn't have said better! It's a perfect name!"

Dorian smiled as Bull scratched her head a bit. He gently placed a kiss on Bull's cheek before whispering "thank you" into his ear. He helped Sparkle close, kissing her on the head before she started kicking his cheek. Dorian smiled laughing a bit.

"Welcome to the family...Sparkle."


End file.
